


Colors

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But with a happy ending of course, Jimon Week, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, Soulmates, bit of a slowburn, brief mentions of Jace's childhood abuse, for jimon week day 3- colors, isn't my title so fucking creative, not gonna lie this is kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: A soulmate-ish au in which everything is black & white until you start falling in love with your soulmate.Colors.When Jace was young he longed to see colors. To know what everything looked like. To not just see constant blacks and whites and grays.His father had told him it was a silly dream, that seeing the world in black and white,thatwas what was right. Colors can blind you, make you weak and vulnerable. Just like love.(Love is weakness. Jace refused to be weak.)Jace believed him.He didn’t think about colors anymore.(Not even when he was covered in blood and bruises, no, he didn’t wonder how they looked with color. Hedidn’t. Not once.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright I'm still a day behind on all this so here's a day late fic for day 3. of Course I had to go with the sappy soulmate au bc I'm a Huge Sap. anyways, enjoy.

Colors. 

When Jace was young he longed to see colors. To know what everything looked like. To not just see constant blacks and whites and grays. 

His father had told him it was a silly dream, that seeing the world in black and white,  _that_ was what was right. Colors can blind you, make you weak and vulnerable. Just like love.  _(Love is weakness. Jace refused to be weak.)_

Jace believed him. 

He didn’t think about colors anymore.  _(Not even when he was covered in blood and bruises, no, he didn’t wonder how they looked with color. He **didn’t**. Not once.)_

x

The first color Jace saw was brown. 

It was after he got back from Valentine, after he got kicked out of the institute. He was staying at Magnus’ apartment, Magnus and Alec had left, mentioning something about ‘alone time in Italy.’ Jace wasn’t really paying attention.  

Jace had crashed on the couch, staring at the tv without really taking anything in when Simon entered the apartment. 

Magnus was mentoring him and must’ve forgotten to mention to Simon that he wasn’t home that day. 

“Oh,” Simon said, after Jace told him Magnus was off with Alec somewhere in Italy. “Well, in that case, I guess I should, um, be going.” 

“Stay?” Jace wasn’t sure why he suggested it. But being alone didn’t sound too great. “I mean, if you want… We could watch one of those star movies you’re always rambling on about?”

“Really?” Simon looked shocked. 

Jace shrugged. “Yeah,”

Simon grinned. “Alright,”

So Simon joined him on the couch after setting up the first Star Wars movie.

Jace didn’t really pay much attention to the movie, instead he watched Simon, as the vampire rambled excitedly about different things that were happening in the movie. 

It was about an hour into the movie that when Jace glanced at Simon, he noticed his eyes. They weren’t black, or gray, but a softer color. Something warmer. Gentle. Like melted chocolate. Jace couldn’t help but stare.  _(Don’t fall in love. Don’t fall in love.)_

He didn’t say anything about it to anyone. 

x

The next color Jace saw was red. 

He and Simon were hanging out more ever since the  _Star Wars event_ , as Simon called it. 

Sometimes they watched movies or shows together, Simon trying to get Jace up to date on pop culture stuff. Sometimes they talked. Most of the time they sat together in a peaceful silence. Simon reading a book and Jace just sitting there in content. 

Normally, Jace couldn’t stand silence. It left him to his own thoughts and that was a scary place. But Simon made the silence better, with his occasional hum or soft laughter when he read something amusing. 

It was one of the silent days, Simon on one end of the couch, reading a book titled  _‘Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe’_ , while Jace sat on the other end, his head thrown back, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Simon turn the pages of his book.

Jace glanced back at Simon when he felt the other shifting on the couch. Simon had grabbed his glass of blood and was taking a careful sip, his eyes still on his book. 

It had already been established that Jace didn’t care that Simon had to drink blood, though Simon had been a little more than nervous the first time he ‘fed’ in front of Jace. But slowly, Simon had become more comfortable drinking blood around Jace. 

But Jace wasn’t thinking about any of that, he was staring at Simon’s lips, where the blood was no longer a darkened gray, but a much brighter color. His eyes shifted to the glass and watched as the liquid slowly shifted to the same vibrant color. 

Simon licked the blood off his lips but his lips didn’t return to their normal gray color, instead becoming a softer version of the color of blood. 

Jace stared in complete awe as color slowly spread through Simon’s body.

But this time Simon noticed the staring, his cheeks turning the same color as his lips. 

“What? Did I get blood on my chin?” Simon asked, quickly going to wipe at his chin with his sleeve. 

Jace quickly shook his head. “No-no, it’s… nothing.”

Simon gave Jace a confused look, but dropped it, going back to reading his book. 

x

Almost the whole world was in color by the time Jace realized  _why_.

He had approached Alec about the situation, who told him he had been slowly seeing bits of color ever since he met Magnus up until he kissed him at the wedding, he explained that after the kiss,  _everything_  was in color. 

And Jace finally understood. He was in love with Simon Lewis. 

Every nerve felt like it was on fire as he paced back and forth, waiting for Simon to arrive. 

He had sent Simon a vague text, asking for him to come over as soon as it’s convenient.  

Simon had replied with a simple. ‘are u okay dude?’ to which Jace responded that they needed to talk. Simon told him that he would be over shortly.

But the more he thought about it, the more he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. 

Before he could send Alec a text ‘SOS’ there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door and there was Simon, in full color. 

Jace didn’t stop to think, he surged forward and pressed his lips against Simon’s. Just as quickly as he kissed him, he stopped, pulling back and muttering quiet apologies. 

Simon stared at Jace with wide eyes before quickly pulling him in by the collar of his sweater to kiss him back. 

This kiss lasted much longer. And when they pulled apart they were both grinning. 

“You’re eyes are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Simon whispered. 

And Jace couldn’t help but kiss him again.

_(Maybe his father was wrong, maybe love wasn’t weakness, it was **strength**.)_


End file.
